


Take You For All You're Worth

by fullmoon_nightowl



Series: masquerade [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Jared Padalecki, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Forced Orgasm, M/M, Mentions of Stalking, Omega Jensen Ackles, Rape, Self-Lubrication, Slight underage, forced mating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 13:38:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16138373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullmoon_nightowl/pseuds/fullmoon_nightowl
Summary: Prompt: Jensen’s father is in debt with mobster Jared. He pays his debt with his omega son. Jared is infatuated with Jensen and takes him against his will and mates him. But Jensen’s not going to give up. He’s going to find a way to follow his dreams.





	Take You For All You're Worth

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 5th round of the spn masquerade on livejournal.

 

 

This wasn't supposed to happen. None of it.

Not his mom getting sick and the medicine eating up all their money, not his father being stupid enough to take out a loan from Gerald Padalecki to keep the restaurant afloat, not his older brother running away and least of all Jensen was never meant to wind up as collateral.

No, Jensen was supposed to go to college, study law and become the first omega on the Supreme Court.

Instead, Jensen had to become part of Padalecki's household to pay his father's debt. Since he wasn’t eighteen yet and an omega, it was legal. One more reason to go to law school.

Eight days. Eight days to freedom and choice and life, and instead he's waiting in Padalecki's study. Waiting for whatever will be his fate now.

Eight days. They can't hold him longer than that, it won't be legal. He won't be eligible as collateral if he's of age and doesn't choose to stay.

The door opens and a man comes in. It’s not Gerald Padalecki but Jensen has seen him before. He's tall, broad shouldered, and young. Mid-twenties, but his eyes are already hard. It’s Jared, Padalecki’s son. He comes to the restaurant occasionally and every time his eyes follow Jensen around. But Jensen wants nothing to do with knot-headed alphas so he’s always shown Jared the cold shoulder. Even though Jared is hot enough to star in Jensen’s wet dreams.

Jared closes the door behind him and takes a deep breath.

“Fuck,” he says and his voice is rough. “You're not even in heat and you smell heavenly.”

Jensen takes a deep breath of his own. A heady strong scent fills his nostrils and makes unwanted heat spread through his belly. An alpha in his prime.

“What happens now?” he asks, and he holds his head high.

“Well, let me introduce myself. I'm Jared Padalecki and you belong to me now.”

“What?”

Jared chuckles. “Oh yeah. Your daddy paid his debt with you, and I intend to keep you.”

Jensen quirks his lips. “You don’t want that. Whatever my dad told you, he lied. I’m a crappy omega, totally impudent and bratty.”

Jared’s grin is sharp. “Oh, I know. I’ve seen you around at your daddy’s place. You’re exactly what I want.”

“Whatever.” Jensen tries to sound nonchalant. “I don't care what happens over the next eight days.”

Jared walks over to him and takes his chin between his fingers.

“Oh no. No, see, I know about your birthday. But you're so fucking beautiful. More beautiful than any other omega I have ever seen, and trust me, I looked. I’ve watched you for months and you didn’t want anything to do with me, but now, you’re mine. And you'll be mine Jensen, forever.”

“You can't,” Jensen manages to get out, but then big hands grasp his hips and he's spun around, and pushed over a giant disk.

“I can, and I will.”

Hands rip his pants and his shirt off and Jensen fights with everything he's got. He's tall and strong for an omega, but Jared is an alpha and he's freaking huge.

Cold air hits his back and thighs, and then Jared pushes him forward, his chest coming to rest on cool wood.

“You don't want to do this, bind yourself to me forever. I'll never forget this. I'll hate you for the rest of your life and I will make your life a living hell.”

Jared just laughs and then there's a hand on Jensen’s ass. “Give it your best shot, I always loved a good challenge. But baby, you're gonna like it. I’m gonna make sure you do.”

When Jared sinks two fingers into his ass, Jensen screams.

It fucking hurts, no lube, no prep, just the rough shove in, but then Jared reaches around and starts stroking his cock. Jensen can feel it hardening against his will and when Jared twists his fingers just so, and brushes against Jensen’s prostate, he feels himself getting slick.

It eases the way for Jared’s fingers, makes the glide smooth and pleasurable and Jensen feels tears of anger fall down his face. His fucking body is betraying him, and there's nothing he can do.

Jared pins him down and just pushes inside, filling him oh so good. Jensen bites his tongue to stay quiet, he won't give Jared the satisfaction of letting him know how much he's enjoying it.

“You don't have to hold back, baby,” Jared whispers into his ears, sending shivers down his spine. “I know how much you like it, can feel how wet you are. Just let go.”

“Fuck you,” Jensen grinds out and tries to keep his traitorous hips from twitching.

Jared laughs and pushes in, deeply, relentlessly, over and over again but Jensen locks his muscles down tight and doesn't make a sound.

“You stubborn little thing,” Jared breathes out, and he sounds impressed, of all things. “I'll make you love it, make you love me, if it's the last thing I do.”

Jensen feels Jared's knot expand then, push inside and lock them together, and while Jared pumps his seed into him, he bites down on his neck, hard enough to draw blood, tying them together in that old archaic way that's almost impossible to break.

Jensen wiggles to get more comfortable, feels Jared shudder again and mumble a _so beautiful_ into his skin, and he thinks, if Jared really wants Jensen to love him, there are things he can do.

He's Jensen Ackles and he will be the first omega on the Supreme Court and not even an alpha like Jared Padalecki will be able to stop him.

“You can start by getting me my own car,” he tells Jared, and the alpha snorts.

Jensen clenches his ass then, milking Jared's knot and Jared groans. “How about we start with a driver taking you wherever you want to go?” Jared amends.

Jensen arches his back, grinding back against Jared and Jared moans again. Oh yeah, Jensen will get whatever he wants from Jared. Maybe this is even a chance. With Jared’s support and his money, Jensen would be able to go anywhere.

So Jensen pushes himself up on his elbows and looks coyly over his shoulder. Jared’s flushed, his hair darkened with sweat curling around his neck and he stares down at Jensen’s ass like he’s caught in a trance.

“You know,” Jensen says slowly, and Jared’s head jerks up to look at him, “usually people kiss before they mate.” Slowly, he wets his lips.

Jared grins at him, then leans forward, softly catches Jensen’s lips with his own. “I know what you’re trying to do here.” He bites into Jensen’s lower lip, carefully, without breaking skin, but the warning is clear.

But Jensen’s not backing down. “It’s gonna be a lot more pleasurable for both of us if we’re not at war. You can take a lot from me, but there are things that are mine to give.”

Jared draws back and eyes him speculatively. Slowly, he slides a hand up the curve of Jensen’s back, over his shoulder and wraps it around his neck. Gently. “I’m sure we can come to an understanding.”

Jensen gives him a smile, as demurely as he can and inclines his head to press an open-mouthed kiss against the inside of Jared’s arm. “I’m sure we can.”

Jared might think he’s calling the shots here, because he has the strength and the money, but Jensen’s got his wit and his looks. Jared Padalecki doesn’t stand a chance. Jensen’s gonna take all he’s got and one day, he’s gonna wear the long black robe and slam down the gavel to abolish omega laws.


End file.
